1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which ejects a liquid droplet to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer is known, which ejects an ink droplet toward a recording medium such as a recording sheet, to record an image thereon. An inkjet head incorporated into the printer includes a common ink passage where ink from an ink tank is supplied, and a plurality of individual ink passages each of which starts from an exit of the common ink passage and reaches an ejection opening through which an ink droplet is ejected towards a recording medium.